


Birthday Surprise

by ADuckInAHat



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Lapdance, Masturbation, PWP, Smut, Squirting, Strap-Ons, minor daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: It's Dahyun's birthday week and Momo has a surprise for her.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 122





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me again. This was a fun one, I'll be honest. The outfit I put Momo in is the one from Elle Korea.

Momo came up behind Dahyun, wrapping her arms around her waist and dropping a kiss to the top of her shoulder. “Good morning.” 

  
  


Dahyun leaned back into her embrace, keeping her eyes on the pan in front of her as she cooked them breakfast. “Morning.” She turned her head and gave Momo a kiss. 

  
  


Momo smiled into it then tucked her face into Dahyun’s neck, trying to keep herself warm having just gotten out of a comfortable bed. “Missed you.” 

  
  


“I’ve been cooking for five minutes, baby.” Dahyun reached up with her free hand and rubbed the back of Momo’s head. 

  
  


“I didn’t get my morning cuddles.” Momo complained. 

  
  


“Well, if you had stayed in bed like I planned, we could be cuddling and eating at the same time.” 

  
  


Momo grumbled. “I don’t want to leave now, though.” She tightened her hold on her waist. 

  
  


“I didn’t say you had to.” Dahyun pulled the pan off of the heat and switched the flame off to turn in Momo’s arms. She put her arms around her neck and leaned up for a kiss that Momo instantly deepened. Dahyun put her hand on the back of Momo’s neck to keep her close. “But,” she started, cut off by Momo’s lips again. “You should listen to the birthday girl.” 

  
  


Momo raised her brow. “Pulling that card on me, huh?” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded with a small smirk. 

  
  


“Your birthday isn’t until tomorrow.” 

  
  


Dahyun shrugged. “Birthday week.” 

  
  


Momo rolled her eyes, letting her hands drift down to Dahyun’s ass so she could grip it to lift her onto the counter. She stood between her legs. “Then I should do for you what you did for me on the first day of my birthday week.” She hinted, making a small blush tint Dahyun’s cheeks. 

  
  


“If you want.” Dahyun wrapped her legs around Momo’s hips, locking her ankles so she couldn’t leave. 

  
  


Momo smirked and connected their lips as she ran her hand into Dahyun’s sleep pants, ghosting her finger along the front of her panties. Dahyun couldn’t hold back a moan at the feeling. Momo moved the fabric barrier aside and focused on her clit with gentle circles, wanting to work her up slowly. 

Dahyun slid her hands into Momo’s shirt to feel her skin as she slipped her tongue past her lips, running it along the roof of her mouth. A moan from deep in her chest fell from her lips and was muffled by Momo’s as two fingers easily pushed into her. 

  
  


Momo let the heel of her hand rest against Dahyun’s clit as she thrust into her. She curled them up in search of Dahyun’s g-spot. The loud moan that followed her pressing against a softer spot inside her told her she’d found it. Momo focused her attention there, getting Dahyun right to the edge before pulling back. 

  
  


“No…” Dahyun whined, trying to move against her fingers. “Don’t stop.” 

  
  


Momo grinned and got Dahyun right back on the edge again. “Should I let you come, baby?” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded rapidly. “Please. I need it.” 

  
  


Momo followed through and kept her pace until she had Dahyun coming around her fingers with a loud moan of her name. She slowed her movements, bringing her down slowly, peppering her neck with kisses. She eased her hand out, bringing it to her lips to suck them clean, keeping her eyes locked with Dahyun’s.

  
  


“You’re evil.” Dahyun said through soft pants as her hands roamed higher into her shirt. Her fingertips brushed the underside of Momo’s chest. 

  
  


Momo raised her brow. “Just wait until your actual birthday. I have a plan for you.” 

  
  


“Oh?” Dahyun’s hands got even higher, letting her palms run over her stiff nipples. 

  
  


“It’s a surprise, so don’t even try it.” Momo looked down at her stretched out shirt where Dahyun’s hands were still on her chest. She mashed her lips together when Dahyun squeezed. “Still won’t work.” 

  
  


Dahyun huffed and pulled her hands out of Momo’s shirt. “Fine.” She pecked her lips. “Let me finish cooking so we can eat.” 

  
  


Momo helped Dahyun off of the counter. “I’ll finish up. You go take a shower.” 

  
  


Dahyun stood on her toes to be face to face with Momo. “Are you telling me I stink?” She looped her arms around her neck. 

  
  


Momo put her hands low on Dahyun’s hips. “No, baby. You smell amazing. But I know how you are.” She kissed her. “You shower after we have sex. So go on.” She slapped her ass gently. 

  
  


Dahyun pouted then gave her one more kiss before padding off to shower. 

  
  


~

  
  


The next morning, Momo woke up first. She shimmied closer to Dahyun and kissed her cheek to try and wake her. A low groan hit her ears as she stirred. “Morning, birthday girl.” 

  
  


Dahyun turned and tucked into Momo’s chest to try and go back to sleep. “Morning.” 

  
  


Momo ran her fingers through her hair. “We have to get ready. I’m taking you out for breakfast.” 

  
  


Dahyun buried deeper, trying to melt into Momo’s warmth. “Okay. Just a few more minutes.” 

  
  


Momo chuckled softly. “Do I need to give you a little motivation?” 

  
  


Dahyun looked up at her. “Like what?” 

  
  


“You’ll get your surprise the faster we get home.” 

  
  


Dahyun scrambled out of bed, shedding her clothes on the way to the shower. “Come on, let’s go. Chop chop.” She clapped her hands twice. 

  
  


Momo couldn’t help but smile at her antics and followed her in to take a shower with her. After a few distractions, three to be exact, they were dressed and ready for breakfast. Dahyun’s legs were still like jelly while they walked to the restaurant, so Momo had a steadying arm around her waist. 

  
  


On their way back from breakfast, Momo veered off the path to a bakery. She let Dahyun pick out anything she wanted and they left with two bags that Momo insisted she carry. Once they were back home, Momo put everything away then felt a body latch to her side. 

  
  


“Where’s my surprise?” 

  
  


Momo turned to face Dahyun. “I have to get ready first.” She cupped her cheeks. “Can you give me twenty more minutes of patience?” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded. “Yes.” 

  
  


Momo pulled her into the living room and sat her in one of the dining chairs. “Wait there.” She was about to walk away when Dahyun tugged on her shirt to pull her down for a kiss. 

  
  


“Now you can go.” 

  
  


Momo got ready in the bedroom, pulling her hair up into a high ponytail to keep it out of her face. She pulled the jacket on and buttoned it up, checking herself in the mirror. She had on black silk pants, a form fitting mesh shirt with a black bra, and a matching jacket. 

  
  


Dahyun had her hands resting on the seat between her legs, leaning forward as she waited for Momo to come back. When she saw her coming up the hall, she gaped at her. “Holy shit…” She let her eyes cruise her body. 

  
  


Momo watched her look her up and down and grinned. “Hi. Are you ready for your surprise?” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded instantly. “Yes. Please. Now.” 

  
  


Momo walked towards her but stopped when Dahyun reached out for her. “I have one rule. No touching.” 

  
  


“It’s my birthday…” Dahyun complained. 

  
  


“No touching. Unless I say.” 

  
  


“I guess that’s better.” Dahyun sat back and put her hands on the seat by her hips so she wouldn’t move them. 

  
  


Momo pulled up the playlist she put together on her phone and hit play, walking up to Dahyun. She ran her hand along her shoulder as she circled her before tossing a leg over her hips to straddle her. Momo had one hand still on Dahyun’s shoulder as she rolled her hips to the beat. 

  
  


Dahyun mashed her lips together, eyes glued to the way Momo moved on her lap. She was using all of her willpower to keep still. 

  
  


“Unbutton the jacket.” 

  
  


Dahyun’s hands shot up and worked the buttons open from the bottom. She let out a soft noise the more she revealed. Her fingers brushed against the slightly rough fabric of the mesh shirt, licking her lips when she saw the black bra. Dahyun swallowed as she opened the jacket fully. “Push it off.” She obeyed, taking advantage of her permission by running her hands up Momo’s chest and finally over her shoulders to push it off onto the floor. 

  
  


Momo put her hands on the back of the chair and leaned in, pressing her chest towards Dahyun’s face. “No more touching.” Dahyun put her hands back on the seat and tried to tear her eyes away from Momo’s chest. 

  
  


Momo got off of Dahyun’s lap and pulled the strings loose at the front of her pants then turned around before letting them slide to the floor. Dahyun whimpered at the sight of Momo in black lace boy shorts. “Oh my God.” 

  
  


As she got closer to Dahyun, she could see her fighting to not touch her. “You wanna touch me, don’t you?” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded, gripping the chair tighter. “Yes.” 

  
  


Momo straddled her again and pressed her core against Dahyun’s stomach, grinding against her, holding herself on the back of the chair. “I’ll think about it.” She pulled the mesh shirt off and tossed it aside then reached back to unsnap her bra. The straps fell down and she teased Dahyun by keeping it on until the very last second as it slid off of her shoulders. 

  
  


Dahyun’s mouth watered at the sight of Momo’s exposed chest. “Momo… Please.” 

  
  


Momo ignored her pleas and turned around, pressing her ass against Dahyun’s lap, undulating her hips. Dahyun pulled her hands off of the chair and lifted them up, going to grab Momo, but she stopped herself, biting her lower lip. She watched the way Momo’s ass pressed against her. “Fuck…” She pushed up to grind into her ass. 

  
  


Dahyun couldn’t resist anymore and grabbed Momo’s ass tightly. Momo was quick to react, turning and pinning her hands to her sides. “You broke the rules.” She stood up and grabbed the tie that was in the pocket of her jacket, tying Dahyun’s hands behind the chair comfortably. “Now you really can’t touch.” 

  
  


Dahyun sighed heavily but her eyes widened when Momo shed her panties. She watched as Momo let her fingers slide through her slick folds to rub her clit. “Baby, come on.” 

  
  


Momo blew her a kiss as she straddled her lap again, keeping her fingers moving on her clit. She put one arm around her neck and kissed her deeply, whimpering into it. “This will be your punishment.” She whispered against her lips, breath coming in short pants. “Then you’ll get another present.” 

  
  


Dahyun let her eyes drift down to the way Momo was rubbing her clit. “God, baby.” Momo sped up, hips jumping the closer she got to coming. Just as she came, she moaned Dahyun’s name low. It made Dahyun ruin her panties. 

  
  


She reached down and untied Dahyun’s hands, pressing her lips to her cheek. “Now you can touch.” Momo whispered. 

  
  


Dahyun instantly grabbed Momo’s ass and lifted her up to carry her to the bedroom. Momo giggled and held on. She landed back first as Dahyun latched onto one of her nipples, trying to work her own clothes off. Momo took control and flipped them over, pinning Dahyun’s hands above her head. Dahyun lifted her hips and grinded against Momo’s thigh. “Baby, please.” She begged. 

  
  


Momo hummed and reached down, just barely letting her index finger run along her clit. Dahyun gasped, hips chasing her finger when she pulled away. She pecked her lips then kissed down her body, taking her time to pay attention to the more sensitive areas. Momo lay between her legs and latched onto her clit, sucking lightly as three fingers slowly pushed into her. 

  
  


Dahyun’s back arched off of the bed, finally getting some pressure on her clit. “Momo!” Her moans got louder when Momo’s fingers curled into her g-spot. It sent her over quickly, soaking Momo’s fingers with cum. But she didn’t stop. Dahyun reached down and gently pushed at her head to get her to stop, but Momo only went harder. 

  
  


Momo lifted her eyes to Dahyun, watching her eyes screw closed as her second orgasm hit her like a freight train. “Fuck!” She panted heavily, thighs squeezing Momo’s head. Momo pulled her fingers out gently, but kept her tongue moving on her clit, wanting just one more out of her. She knew Dahyun would become too sensitive. Momo lifted her hands and gently squeezed Dahyun’s breasts, fingers closing around her nipples and tugging lightly. She got a low whine in return and a gush of liquid against her chin. Momo eased off, running the flat of her tongue through Dahyun’s folds to get one last taste of her. 

  
  


Dahyun had her eyes closed as Momo moved to lay on top of her, kissing her cheek a few times. She cracked a small smile at the action, turning her head to capture her lips. Momo put her hand on Dahyun’s cheek and kissed her back. “I love you.” 

  
  


“I love you, too, birthday girl.” 

  
  


Dahyun hummed softly, wrapping her arms tight around Momo to keep her close. “Six in one day is a lot.” 

  
  


Momo nuzzled into her neck. “I don’t think it would be a good idea to go for your age. You might pass out.” 

  
  


Dahyun laughed. “I don’t think I would last for that. Maybe over the week. It’s been two days and I’m at seven.” 

  
  


“That sounds like a good idea, actually.” 

  
  


Dahyun kissed the top of Momo’s shoulder. “I’ll be sore tomorrow.” 

  
  


“A week is seven days.” 

  
  


“True. You have time.” 

  
  


“Want some cake?” 

  
  


Dahyun reached down and gripped Momo’s ass. “Got some.” 

  
  


Momo rolled her eyes. “The cake we bought, babe.” 

  
  


Dahyun smirked. “Yes. After I catch my breath a little more. And a few kisses.” She hinted. 

  
  


Momo leaned down and kissed her, moaning softly as Dahyun deepened it, pressing her thigh against her core. “Feels like you want more than a kiss.” 

  
  


Dahyun flipped them over. “You teased me. I deserve a little something.” 

  
  


“Teasing is fun.” Momo retorted. “Makes you needy.” 

  
  


Dahyun reached down and gripped Momo’s thighs, pulling her legs up and over her hips as she pushed two fingers into her soaked pussy. 

  
  


“Dahyun.” Momo let out a low moan, already clenching on her fingers. 

  
  


“Hmm?” Dahyun pressed her nose against her cheek then kissed it. “What?” 

  
  


“Feels good.” Momo put her hands on either side of her neck and pulled her in for a searing kiss, moving her hips in time with Dahyun’s thrusts. “Please.” 

  
  


“Now who’s begging?” Dahyun teased, moving to pull her fingers out, but Momo’s hand shot down to stop her. 

  
  


“Don’t you dare.” 

  
  


Dahyun’s brow quirked. “Or?” 

  
  


“You know what.” Momo’s eyes darkened. 

  
  


Dahyun shivered at the memory of Momo pinning her down and fucking her with a strap-on until she begged her to stop. “Maybe I want that.” 

  
  


“Make me come and you’ll get it.” Momo challenged. 

  
  


Dahyun accepted. She added a third finger, letting her palm hit against her clit with each thrust. Momo gripped Dahyun’s arm tighter and moaned loudly, still sensitive from coming earlier. “Fuck!” Dahyun slowed down, knowing Momo couldn’t handle as much as she could. She pressed gentle kisses to her face then her lips. 

  
  


Momo wrapped her arms around Dahyun’s neck, kissing her back. “I’ll be right back.” She slipped out from under Dahyun and walked to the closet, coming back with a harness around her hips. Dahyun mashed her lips together. Even though she was sensitive, she wanted what Momo was about to do to her. She climbed on top of Dahyun, holding herself up with one hand while the other guided the tip through her folds. “You sure?” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded. “I want it, daddy.” 

  
  


Momo smirked crookedly and eased the toy into her. It was the longer one that Dahyun preferred over the thicker one Momo liked. Dahyun clutched at her arms as it stretched her out. “God, yes.” Momo started a slow pace but when Dahyun squeezed her arms, her hips took off, pounding her into the mattress. 

  
  


“Yes!” Dahyun hooked her legs over Momo’s hips. Momo rolled her hips each time she thrust in, making the tip rub against her spot. It had Dahyun coming in just a few minutes, making her thrusts harder. 

  
  


Momo lay flush against her and pinned her hands above her head. Her thrusts became long and deep, but slow and hard. Each one had Dahyun moaning in her ear. “You like that cock, baby?” 

  
  


“So good, daddy.” Dahyun moaned, thighs squeezing her sides. 

  
  


Momo thrust even harder, making sure to push in as deep as she could. Dahyun closed her eyes tightly. Her pussy was so sensitive, but she liked the soreness with how Momo was fucking into her. Momo kissed her gently, a contrast to how hard her hips were fucking her. “Color?” She asked after seeing tears gather at the corner of Dahyun’s eyes. 

  
  


“Super green.” Dahyun mumbled, gasping when she came again when Momo hit one of her deeper spots. 

  
  


Momo dropped one more kiss to her lips before leaning up and putting her hands on the back of Dahyun’s thighs, pushing her legs up towards her chest. The new angle made Dahyun cry out in pleasure. Momo dropped her hips roughly, their skin meeting with wet claps. “Give daddy one more, baby. Just one.” 

  
  


Dahyun sobbed softly, nails digging into Momo’s thrusting hips. Momo put one of Dahyun’s legs over her shoulder so she could rub her clit in rapid circles. “Momo!” Dahyun screamed, pushing at her hips so the toy fell out of her. She squirted all over Momo’s lower stomach and hips. Momo pushed Dahyun’s hands away and pushed the toy back in, pounding her hard and fast through her orgasm. 

  
  


Dahyun’s breath came in short, clipped pants, cum gushed around the shaft inside her. “D-Daddy…” She said weakly. 

  
  


Once Momo was sure she was done coming, she eased out of her and pulled the harness off. She rubbed Dahyun’s sides to help her calm down. “Deep breaths for me, baby.” When Dahyun finally caught her breath, she pulled Momo against her. 

  
  


Momo ran her fingers through her hair and gently scratched her scalp. “I think you need a nap now.” She teased. 

  
  


Dahyun hummed softly, leaning into Momo’s touch. 

  
  


“I’ll take that as a yes.” Momo pulled the blankets over them as Dahyun nodded. 

  
  


“Happy Birthday.” Momo whispered against her cheek before placing a kiss on it. 

**Author's Note:**

> See you next time!


End file.
